


Hamilton Watches Hamilton

by Tgreven



Category: Hamilton - Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M, Lams - Freeform, M/M, jeffmads - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-28 02:17:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15038483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tgreven/pseuds/Tgreven
Summary: The title says it all * heavy Lams *





	Hamilton Watches Hamilton

“Ow!” A mix of voices rang through the building. John Laurens was sprawled across the floor, brown eyes scanning the room. Next to him he heard the voices of his best friends: Alex, Lafayette, and Hercules. As John stood up he caught wind of his friends appearances. They all orglooked the same but different at the same time.

“What happened to you guys?” John said, looking at his friends who were still laying on the ground. Alex stood up next and John felt his face heat up as he saw Alex in full in this new form.

“What do you mean what happened to us? What happened to you?” Alex asked looking John over. Then tearing his eyes away to look at Lafayette and Hercules. They were different too.  
“All I know is that we need a mirror.” Hercules said and Lafayette nodded.

“There is literally one right behind you” A guy with an Afro drawled ,another guy holding a handkerchief standing shyly behind him.

“ Merci monsieur…?” Lafayette said to the man with poofy hair.

“Jefferson. J’appelle Thomas Jefferson. Ça va?” The afro man responded and Lafayette beamed at the fact that someone here besides Alex spoke French.

“J’appelle Lafayette, excusé moi je dois y aller, Saluet!“ Lafayette said looking at his friends waiting for him.

“Saluet!” Thomas said and turned to talk to his friend with the handkerchief.

“What did he say?” Hercules said.

“Nothing really, it was just pleasantries.” Lafayette explained (A/N I’m not going to write Lafayette’s accent because I’m too lazy)

“Okay, now let’s see what we look like.” Alex said as they approached the mirror.

The sight was amusing to say the least. Their powdered wigs were traded for their natural hair. And they were all dressed in blue long coats with black boots, and white everything else. John had curly hair pulled back into a ponytail, and freckles danced across his cheeks. His skin was darker, not by much but it was noticeable. John’s eyes were still brown and the same shape. Alex couldn’t get enough of him, feeling butterflies in his stomach at the  
sight.

“W-whoa.” Alex studdered under his breath.

Lafayette’s hair was also in a ponytail, but his hair was much curlier than John’s, small stubble surrounding his face, his skin was the same shade as John’s if not a little darker.

Hercules had short hair that was covered by a beanie. His face was bare like John’a and his skin was much darker than the rest. His eyes were black, like coal.He noticed that his shoulders were broader than before too.

Alex had black hair long hair that was tied back into a slick ponytail that looked more scholarly than the rest of the men. His eyes were brown and unlike the others he still maintained his light skin but he didn’t look white either, kind of Spanish but not really. (I’m sorry if this description offends anyone I don’t know how else to describe him though) He also had a goatee of sorts. John was red looking at Alex, marveling his every curve and how he managed to look the same and better at the same time.

“Laurens, Hamilton. You look like you’ve ran for miles. Your faces are so red.” A gruff voice can from behind the boys. It was George Washington. He was bald with medium dark skin and dressed in a blue coat with but with tassels to show he was the the general.

“Excuse me can Alexander Hamilton, John Laurens, Marié Joseph Gilbert Du Montier Marquis de Lafayette, Hercules Mulligan, George Washington, Angelica Schuyler, Elizabeth Schuyler,Peggy Schuyler, Thomas Jefferson, James Madison, Aaron Burr and anyone here that knows of Alexander Hamilton’s existence please come to me. I’m down the hall and to the left.” A woman’s voice came over the loudspeaker.

Maybe this woman knew where they were so they followed her directions. When they got there however they realized the speaker wasn’t a woman at, she was a 12 year old girl, she had curly hair that was pulled into a messy bun with 2 strands of hair sticking out framing her dark face. What shocked them is that she wasn’t wearing a dress instead she wore loose black shorts and a sweater crop top saying ‘Hamilton is my Jamilton’.

“Hi! I’m TT. I’m 12 years old, and I have brought you all here to watch a musical called ‘Hamilton’ about Alexander Hamilton’s life. Sometimes in between songs we will break and read things like Alexander’s Letters to John. I will do this because Lams is life. If I’m correct Alex has just started dating Eliza right?”

A wave of agreement echoed through the room.

“Good, I also want to say I love you Laurens with all my heart, you to Laff, and Thomas, and Peggy. Y’all are my smol beans.” Cue blushes.”You guys must be so uncomfortable! Lemme help you!” TT said and turned their uncomfortable garments into pajama each in the same color and length as their previous garments. “Oh in order for the show to start Laurens and Hamilton have hug”

The 2 men in question just blushed.

“Why?” Alex asked suspiciously.

“Just cuz.” TT stated.

As they hugged Lafayette and TT squealed because they ship it. Just then a screen came down from the ceiling and blankets appeared from no where. At that point the people in the room just wanted to know what all the hype was about, accept TT who was already in love with the show.


End file.
